camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Smith
Personality He is very shy and quiet, which is likable if people would only get to no him.He has an odd form of nonverbal charm-speak, people just seem inclined to take his side, which to him is a twisted form of irony, because he still seems to lack in the "friends department" He has an odd affinity for cherries and apples. History Parent Background; Oliver Smith was born July 15th in York, UK to a middle class English family. Ever since childhood, he Aspired to be a world-renown author, often writing his own bedtime stories and participating in writing competitions. He went to St. John University for collegiate level learning, where he obtained a degree in writing as well as a minor In drama. Adult Life: Oliver did something not many people do: Achieved his Dream. Though he wasn't world renown, he was one of the most famous authors in Europe, for his brilliant works: Twelve Violets and Saints of Night( Part of The Chronicles of Germaine Series), and even had a biography done upon him called The New Shakespeare. -How they met: He was doing a tour just before he met Aphrodite(Venus). First He did a Meet&greet in England, Then a speech in France,a gala in Spain, and Finally, he had a book-signing in Italy. This, is where he met Aphrodite. She, along with Dionysus had been inspiration of Shakespeare romance-tragedies , and came to see who his new upstart was. She was last in line for the signing and walked up flawlessly and effortlessly beautiful, her blond braids whipping behind her. Instantly, Oliver was in love. He stuttered ddd-de-do yuyu-you nned a b-b-boo-k? Aphrodite smiled at how low she ha reduced him. Her face was wiped clean when she saw him. "Gods is he gorgeous." she thought. He had windswept chestnut blonde hair and eyes of the same color. He was muscular with firm shoulders, Naturally, she felt the need to seduce him. He signed her book and asked her out for a cup of coffee. "Just what I was thinking!" she replied, We should get to know each other better. She giggled and walked away, Leaving Oliver quietly smiling to himself. 'I still got it' he thought, (though I don't and don't want to know what "it" is. eew. The Next day, as he was getting ready for his "Big Date" his roommate, Charlie(who is bi, though Oliver is straight), walked in. "Hey Bud!' said Charlie, "who's the lucky lady tonight?' "Her names Charlotte" said Oliver, who was trying to decide if it was sexy to lave the top button open. 'Buddy!" whispered Charlie, " I know I'm attractive and all, but dating women named after me is a new low." "Charlie?" said Oliver,.... 'Shut Up." "No I'm serious!" he replied. "If your having some..... urges, I could help you ou- "Get out" said Oliver. "OK no, I was just kidding " began Charlie, " I'll stop, I promise" Read: I'll just annoy you in a different way. As Oliver walked out the door, Charlie slapped his butt and said, "go get 'em, Tiger." The next few weeks with Aphrodite( Charlotte) were bliss. Well Except when Aphrodite freaked out about where he was taking her. You see, he told her they were going to a theater. " The AMPHITHEATER!" she screamed. "That's where Mars will be!" "Whats an amphitheater?" he asked. "I was just talking about the movies!" Ah yes, she said, the movies" "And Mars is.....?" began Oliver, still shocked at the sudden outburst. 'No not Mars" Lied Aphrodite " I said Bars..... you see, I don't drink. "Oh" said Oliver, suddenly ashamed at the money he had brought specifically for wine. Other than that, However, life was great. Full of tea, dining, ordering movies of Amazon, and having.......um... never mind! But eventually Aphrodite just up and disappeared, though we know she had to return to Olympus. Birth: Viola and Sebastian were set down in a picnic basket about 4 months after Aphrodite Left, along with A two part locket(one half for each) and a note reading: Dear Oliver, I am a godless. This might be a lot to take, in but I am Aphrodite, goddess of Eternal Beauty, though I'm sure you'd have figured that out, I mean just look at me! O wait no, that was rude. Anyway, these are your children. I'm going to need you to move to America sooner or later, it is the safest place for you children. Correction: Our children. When THEY start coming you'll know it is time. With Love( quite literally, Eros is the one who gave me this pen), Charlotte PS. Tell Calliope thanks right now! Early Childhood: Viola & Sebastian grew up in their father's hometown of York. Though they did not know of their parentage, they did at least knew of their existence and that is the religion they followed. Viola teacher's always loved her and said she was gonna be a star, she had that natural talent. On the other hand, Sebastian's teachers were worried he would never blossom from "his cocoon" and said he was developing signs of being anti-social. This continued every year, the same cycle. The only person Seb, as they called him ,would open up to is Viola, but sooner or later her shoulder wouldn't be there to lean on, she was going to go off and make her own friends. Mid- Life: First Monster Attack: Viola and Sebastian were taking the short route home. They were twelve and it was near the end of the 6th schoolyear, and they didn't feel like walking through the storm of kids with nothing better to do.They cut through the woods at the back of the school. Viola had lent Sebastian her jacket, so she was freezing. They heard a strange pitter- pater sound, like rain dripping or someone stepping on pebbles. The sound got louder the deeper they went, know becoming an od scuttling sound. "Seb?" viola called, "I think we should turn back". "No", he replied, "I already told dad we'd be home early. there was a lot of bramble, so they had to walk back a few steps so they could run and jump over the twigs and logs. When they landed, they were stunned. They were in a giant rockpit, and on the other side lay a Pale lilac, sleeping giant ant( A Myrmeke). Unbeknowest to them, the pheremones children of aphrodite give off were the only thing keeping it asleep. But that didn't last. It woke up and when they tried to run it lunged, only to double back noticing their lockets. It hissed spraying acid all around it, like a protective barrier. It clearly didn't need it though, because it was still stalking toward them. Viola! Seb shouted over the loud hissing. "Its scared of your locket!" It lunged again and Viola thrust out her locket as a last resort. Somehow they wern't being swallowed by a giant ant, so Viola open her eyes to see what happened. Viola was now holding a Clestial bronze sheild in the sape of a scallop, and the locket was gone. The Myrmeke ly face down over a broken log, it slowly dissolving inside out. It had tried to bite the sheild and died trying, becuase the sheild had cut right through the roof of its mouth. Seb!" she giggled, "See what yours does!" "No" he said coldly. "And we are never, ever telling dad." He stormed off, seeing the edge of the forst that led into their backyard, leaving Viola to stumble after him. "He's such a fraidy cat", she murmurred softly to herself. Second Monster Attack: Viola and Sebastian were going for a swim in the outdoor pool. Viola had on a one-piece swimsuit, while seb was wearing a no shirt, and his swim trunks. Viola jumped in splashing seb in the eyes and face. As he went to go get his towls, he spotted a bruise-colored scale lying on the ground. "Hey Vi" he said, "What do you think this is from?" Viola reluctantly got out of the pool, walking over so see what it was. Unbeknowest to them, the Giant Scorpion was right ad the edge of the tree line, and had been waiting for them to get close. It leaped out so they could see it, but it was in no rush, it must've underestimated them. Their dad was in the house writing, probably with their luck in the soundproofed basement. Either way, Viola still began to scream, startling the monster a bit. It lashed out with its tail, but Seb was quick, whipping out his dager and cutting of the tp of its stinger, which fel to the ground steaming and useless. This angered the Scorpion and it lunged at them, as it sailed above them, Seb threw his dagger which landed hilt-deep in its soft underbelly, rendering it to dust in a matter of seconds. The dagger clattred to the ground, now returned to its locket form. "Seb" said Viola, 'that was amazing!." "He didn't reply but he turned and looked at Viola with a smirk on his face. And together, they walked inside. Third Monster Attack: Now 14, and in 7th Grade, Viola had been Identified ADHD, and Sebastian dyslexic, so while she got no recess once a week, He was put in the slow class and even more separated from his Beloved sister. The Only class they had together was Home Economics. Even there, all he did was sit next to her, never speak , and occasionally fumble with stray cherries from the cupboards. It was the highlight of Seb's day, which says a lot about how his days normally go. He was bullied and taunted, cast aside and excluded. Today they had a substitute, Ms. Sculick. As soon as Sebastian stepped into the room, being the first one there, she went to the door and locked it. Why'd you lock the door? asked Sebastian, quietly. "So I could Kill you!" replied Ms. Sculick , cheerfully pacing over to him. She attacked. She was really a Kere, she told him. The rest of the class had walked up to the door and left, the Mist showing them an empty classroom. But not Viola. She saw the true horror of it. The talons reaching for her brother, the evil red eyes of Ms. Sculick. The Kere didn't care who saw. She jumped on him, and Sebastian tried to fight back, even scraping his locket across her face, leaving a nasty gash. That only seemed to make her angrier. Tell your little sister to SHUT UP! SHE SCREAMED. tHE ONLY REASON SHE'S BREATHING IS CAUSE YOU GOT HERE FIRST! She shrew a mug at the door window, sending shard of glass at an unexpecting Viola. She pinned him down, her knees pressing on his rib-cage and unhinged her jaws and sprayed her breath directly into his gaping mouth. He fainted., and Viola , bawling her eyes, banging on the door, her throat raw, her nose bleeding had to watch her brothers convulsing body. The Kere ripped his locket off and tried to open it, but it turned into an Celestial Bronze Throwing knife, unbeknownst to her. It cut her and she slowly disintegrated, to weak to do anything else. The locket transformed back, which was fine by him, he didn't like fighting or blood. The Aftermath: After this, they learned of their exact parentage, Oliver feeling it was a good a time as any. The Nosoi had given Sebastian anorexia. It developed slowly. Sebastian was on tumblr when he saw a really cute boy. His username was BeProAna. After reading his recent post. Sebastian decided that maybe it wasn't a curse. Maybe he'd lucked out and The Kere had given him the wrong disease. All he knew is that he needed to be perfect, and for him perfect was being Pro anorexia. His weight slowly decreased day by day. He would only eat one meal a day , usually school lunch for fear of being sent to the counselor. At home, was a different story. His father could not make him eat. His father wanted to move to America, but he figured that big of a change would only worsen the issue. Seb would go up to his room and lock himself in. He was not going to be anything less than perfect. Sure, His sisters screams and plans and tears cut his very soul into about... seven pieces, but it wasn't his fault she didn't understand. She should wan't to be perfect to. His mother Aphrodite would understand. She was perfect and he should be perfect. This was his justification for crumbling his fathers heart, for destroying his own. One horrible time, He nearly died. He was down to 7 Stones -10, which is 88 pounds. (7 stones =98, - 10+88). He had unlocked his door, as his Dad was not home and so he wouldn't be forced to eat. He was a little dizzy, which he accounted to eating to much, though it was quite the opposite. He went to take a shower, so he tried to push himself upright and off the bed. He found that he couldn't. He used all his strength and was able to get up, only to collapse of the heart attack he had immediately after. Viola heard his screams and rushed up to his room. She saw him, half-dead on his bedroom floor. She laid down and bawled her eyes out, she cursed the gods for doing this to her, to her family. "Aphrodiiiiiiite!' she screamed. "If you can hear me, I want you to know, you will NEVER, EVER be my Mother! She tried to call her dad, but his phone went straight to voicemail. She went hysterical, pulling her hair out, throwing things, yelling her throat raw. Finally, she gained enough composure to realize her brother might die. "Wake up" she said to him "Pretty please", she sobbed out. In a last attempt she pleaded, 'with a cherry on top?". Boom! He was awake, though still deathly pale and dying. She had literally saved his life, performing one of the most pure forms of charm-speak: One filled with so much desperation, It literally made his heart beat again. Her father arrived home a few minutes later. And rushed him to the hospital. After another three weeks, he, at a nearly perfectly healthy 116 lbs. was allowed to join his sister at Camp, who'd left the previous week.(So she's been at camp for a week an he's just getting there the day I'm claimed.) When he got there, Viola told him he was lucky nothing had attacked him. She explaine how she had been attcaked by a bunch of eerily quiet metal birds, and how she had stumbled upon a sword Lable(in greek), Rosanthe and how she wasn't sure if it was the swords name or the owners. She said she had been frustrated and banged the sheild against the sword and how she had noticed it disorented the birds, long story short, she scared them away and made it safely. Powers Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Male Category:Oceanhalo12 Category:Sebastian Category:Smith Category:Demigods Category:Gavin MacIntosh